Hazy Eyes
by Ababy99
Summary: AU. Nathan and Lucas make a bet about the bookwormnerd..Brooke Davis. What happens when a simple bet turns into something more? NB. COMPLETE
1. The Bet

**(A/N: This story is about how Lucas and Nathan make a bet about Brooke Davis. Brooke is nothing like her character on the show; she is more of a Haley, bookwork, goody two shoes, etc. Peyton and Lucas are dating, and Lucas isn't as sensitive as he is on the show. Nathan and Lucas are half brothers, but nobody in town really talks about the whole Dan situation. Haley isn't anything like she is on the show either; she is more like Brooke; bitchy, snobby, and she really likes Nathan.)**

**Hazy Eyes**

**The Bet...**

* * *

Brooke sat at her vanity and stared at her reflection. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Time to be ignored...again," she said glumly to herself. She pulled her hair back in her usual, perfect pony tail. Brooke applied a little pit of cherry lip gloss onto her lips, and put on a little bit of blush. She blew a strand of hair away from her face, and put on her glasses. Brooke got up and looked at herself in her full length jeans; she looked nothing like the other girls in school. She wore big, buttoned down shirts, and lanky jeans, with usual hand-me-down shoes. Brooke straightened out her shirt and gave herself one last look in the mirror. She smiled, but her smile soon fell, "What are you smiling about?" She asked herself, "You're an invisible nerd..."

Brooke walked down the stairs and saw her parents drinking their coffee; she saw suitcases by the door, so she figured that they were leaving...Again. She sat down across from her father and tapped her fingers lightly on the table. Her mother dropped her coffee cup and glared at Brooke, "Please stop you're tapping, Brooke!" She ordered. Brooke stopped and sighed, "So you guys are leaving again?" She asked.

"Yes," her mother said as the maid cleaned up the spilled coffee and broken cup, "We need to see grandma and grandpa."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Why? So you can get some more of their money," she said coldly.

Her father glared at her from above his newspaper, "Watch that tongue young lady," he said sternly.

"Sorry," Brooke mumbled.

Brooke's mom cleared her throat and held up Brooke's progress report, "I see that you have a B in Social Studies..."

"I'll bring it up," Brooke said as she looked down at the table.

Brooke's mom sighed, "Brooke, you need to get into a good college..."

"I know Mom," Brooke said cutting her mom off. She got her book bag and got up, "I'll bring it up, I promise..." Brooke walked out the door and started on her way to school. As she walked she saw a bunch of teens driving past her in their new convertibles and SUV's. She shook her head and then looked straight ahead. Brooke never knew why people whispered that she was a perfect little angel, and that she had the perfect life. Her life was far from perfect...

Nathan's alarm clock buzzed loudly. He groaned and hit it off his dresser. Nathan got up and got a shower. When he got out of the shower he could already hear his mom and dad fighting. He turned up his radio to drown out their yelling; he put on his clothes and sprayed some cologne on himself. Nathan sat in his room for awhile and threw up his nerf basketball. He had a big game tonight, and he knew that his dad would be pressuring him as always.

Almost on cue, Dan walked into Nathan's room causing Nathan to sit straight up. "You ready for your game tonight?" Dan asked in his usual cocky tone.

Nathan nodded, "I think I'm going to beat your record tonight..."

Dan laughed maliciously, "You wish Nathan. You don't have the strength or the ability to do that..."

"We'll see," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Dan asked. Nathan grew silent, "Come on son, if you want to say something under your breath have the balls to say it a little louder..."

Deb walked in and rested her hand on Dan's chest, "Honey, he has to get to school..."

Dan looked down at Deb, "Teach his some manners," he said angrily and then walked away.

"Why do you two always have to fight in the morning?" Deb asked Nathan.

Nathan stood up and walked past his mother, "I should be asking you the same question..."

Nathan walked out and got into his car; he turned the radio on and bobbed his head along to the music. He saw his mom watching him from the kitchen window; Nathan waved at her and gave her a fake smile. She smiled back and waved back cheerfully. As soon as Nathan pulled out of the driveway he rolled his eyes; his mom didn't care, his dad was a psycho, and he was all alone in the world. Sure, he had his friends, but he didn't know if they liked him for him, or for his money.

Nathan shook his head and focused on the game which was 8 or so hours away. He didn't know why people thought his life was so perfect. He had money and girls, but he wanted something more...

Lucas woke up with his girlfriend Peyton wrapped in his arms. He looked over at his clock and shook Peyton to wake her up, "Babe, we got to get up..."

Peyton groaned, "No," she whined.

"We've got school," Lucas said, "Plus, I have a game tonight that I can't miss..."

Peyton reluctantly got up, and started putting on the clothes that she had brought from the other night, "Having sex on school nights suck," she pointed out.

Lucas kissed her on the lips, "I know Peyton," he said as he began to put on his jeans.

"But I have to say," Peyton began, "It is quite enjoyable..."

Lucas winked at her, "Come on," he said as he playfully slapped her ass, "I'll buy you a coffee..."

"What a gentleman," Peyton teased as they walked out the door together.

Brooke walked into school and was looking through her tablet, "Science notes, science notes," she said to herself as she looked for the notes for the test. As soon as she looked up she ran into a hard body and fell to the ground; her books and notes flying everywhere. Her glasses fell on the ground, "Shoot," she said as she grabbed them and wiped them with her shirt.

"I'm sorry," she heard a masculine voice say, "Here," he said as he handed Brooke her Literature book.

Brooke looked up and saw Nathan Scott kneeling down beside her, "It's okay," Brooke said as she quickly picked up her stuff.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as he helped Brooke up.

Brooke nodded her head, "Yeah," she said quickly.

Nathan followed her as she power walked down the hallway, "I'm Nathan Scott..."

"Yeah I know," Brooke said as she turned around quickly.

Nathan cocked a brow, "And you are?"

"Brooke Davis," she said, "You probably don't know me...I'm not a cheerleader or popular..."

Nathan dug his hands in his pocket, "How do you know me?"

Brooke laughed, "You're Nathan Scott, the best basketball player in Tree Hill! Most popular guy in our school, voted homecoming king every single year..."

"Do you stalk me?" Nathan teased.

Brooke blushed, "No," she stammered, "I just...All the nerds in my advanced classes talk about you like you're some sort of god or something..."

Nathan gave her a cocky smile, "Well I am..."

"I'm sure," Brooke said sarcastically and then turned and ran into Haley.

Haley scoffed, "Watch it you nerdy bitch!"

"Sorry," Brooke said softly.

Haley gave a cute smile to Nathan, and then refocused on Brooke, "Yeah, you better be sorry you unpopular retard!"

"Hales," Nathan said softy; trying to stop her.

Brooke looked blankly at Haley, "I'm, I'm, really sorry..." She said nervously.

"Listen Bah-rooke," she said exaggerating Brooke's name, "Stop trying to hit on the popular guys, because they will never be interested in you!"

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "We just ran into each other, and he was helping me with picking up my books," she explained.

Haley rested her hands on her hips, "Get out of my site you weirdo!"

Brooke walked away fast and as soon as she got out of their site started to cry.

Haley turned towards Nathan and smiled sweetly at him, "Hey super star..."

"Hales," Nathan greeted, "I've seen that you haven't lost your bitchiness," he said as he began to walk past her.

Haley grabbed his arm, "Nathan...You know I had the right to bitch her out...She's not like us."

Nathan sighed, "That was pretty freakin' shady," he stated.

Haley grabbed his face lightly and gave him a peck on the lips, "I'm sorry," she pouted, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yeah," Nathan said as he pulled her into a hug. He had to keep up a fake like he didn't care about Brooke. There was something different about the girl.

Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Haley all sat at their usual lunch table. Lucas and Nathan talked about basketball, while Haley and Peyton gossiped.

They all watched as Brooke dropped her tray. Haley laughed out loud, and then everyone started laughing, "That girl is such a geek," Haley exclaimed.

"Who would ever date that chick?" Lucas asked as he ate a French fry.

Nathan laughed along, "I don't know dude..."

Lucas looked at Nathan and patted him on the back, "Let's make a bet..."

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking?" Peyton asked him.

Lucas laughed, "If you can turn Brooke Davis into the homecoming queen and the most popular girl in school..."

"Third most popular," Haley pointed out.

"Third most popular," Lucas added, "I will clean your car for a whole month, and pay for your vacation this summer..."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "And what if I lose?"

"Oh yeah," Lucas said, "Since you will probably lose, you will have to pay for mine and Peyton's vacation to Greece this summer, and clean my room for four weeks..."

"Dude!" Nathan said.

Lucas laughed, "Come on Nate, all you have to do is make the girl popular..."

Haley scoffed, "Nathan cannot date her!"

Peyton laughed, "Come on Hales it's just a bet..."

"Whatever," Haley said.

The bell rang and Nathan followed Brooke. He stopped her before they went into the school, and he smiled at her, "Hey you," he said using all his charm.

"Hi," Brooke said in confusion.

Nathan brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "I was wondering if you'd come to the basketball game tonight..."

Brooke laughed, "You're kidding right?"

"No," Nathan said, "I want you to come, and then maybe we could hang out afterwards..."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Okay, what bet did you lose to do this?"

"I just want to get to know you," Nathan said; which was half true, but he wouldn't admit that to any of his friends.

Brooke crossed her arms, "Why?"

"I don't know," Nathan said, "You're different from other girls..."

"Why cause I'm not slutty?" Brooke asked sarcastically.

Nathan laughed, "Well for one thing you have a great sense of humor," he smiled brightly at her, "I'll see you tonight," he said and then walked into the building.

Brooke watched him walk away and secretly smiled to herself. She turned around and saw Peyton standing there smiling at her, "I seem to be running into a lot of people lately," Brooke said with a quiet laugh.

Peyton grabbed her hand, "We're going to do a little make over on you before you go to the game tonight," she said with a huge smile on her face.

Before Brooke could say anything Peyton dragged her away. They walked into Peyton's room, and immediately Brooke noticed all the sketches on her wall, "Wow, these are beautiful..."

Peyton smiled genuinely, "Thank you," she said. Nobody had ever really complimented her drawings before...Nobody ever noticed them, "Okay," she said as she clapped her hands, "Come here."

Brooke walked over and sat down in the chair in front of Peyton. Peyton straightened her hair while Brooke read a magazine, "Why are you being so nice to me?" Brooke asked.

"Because I think you deserve it," Peyton said. She unplugged the straightener and kneeled in front of Brooke, "Time for some make up. You have really pretty eyes so I'm going to make them stand out."

When Peyton finally finished Brooke looked into the mirror and smiled, "Oh my god! Thank you," she said as she gave Peyton a hug.

"No problem," Peyton said, "You're beautiful," she said as she took off Brooke's glasses, "Now, you don't need these..."

Brooke chuckled lightly, "Truthfully I just wore the glasses just because..."

"You're kidding?" Peyton asked with a laugh.

Brooke laughed louder, "I wish I was!"

Peyton draped her arm around Brooke, "Come on, we have a basketball game to go to!"

Brooke nodded her head and chuckled nervously, "Okay..."

**Read and Review.**


	2. Being Brave

**Hazy Eyes**

**Being Brave**

* * *

Brooke and Peyton walked into the gym together. People gave Peyton weird looks, but she just brushed them off and smiled back. Brooke looked at all the guys in the crowd giving her looks and winking at her. She tapped Peyton's shoulder, "Do I really look that different?" She asked as she crossed her arms tightly around her chest.

"You're hot, chick," Peyton assured her, "Guys aren't used to seeing you without your glasses, and with your hair down."

Brooke smiled, "Do you think Nathan will like it?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," Peyton said with a warm smile, "He will definitely like it..."

Peyton and Brooke sat down on the bleachers and watched the cheerleaders do their number on the court, "Haley is a really good cheerleader," Brooke said as she watched Haley do round offs, and back flips.

"Yeah," Peyton said, "You don't have to say nice things about her around me...She's a royal bitch to you, and everyone knows it..."

Brooke looked down at her hands and nodded slightly, "Okay..."

Peyton felt bad for her, she nudged her with her elbow and smiled, "Don't worry Brooke, you'll be fine."

Brooke smiled and then watched the Ravens jog out of the locker room. Nathan looked into the stands and saw Brooke sitting beside Peyton. She looked completely different; her hair was straightened, she had make-up on, and she wasn't wearing her glasses. Nathan smiled up at her; she smiled back and waved.

"She's still a nerd," Lucas said to Nathan, snapping him back into reality.

Nathan sneered, "I can change that. Just watch," he said and then put up a three pointer.

The game ended with the Ravens winning 54-32, Brooke and Peyton walked out into the hall and waited for Nathan and Lucas.

Lucas walked out first and hugged Peyton, "Hey baby," he said and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," Peyton whispered in his ear. She broke the hug and pointed to Brooke, "This is Brooke Davis."

Lucas smiled at Brooke, "I know who you are...Nathan talks about you all the time."

"I'm sure," Brooke mumbled.

Nathan walked up, and immediately walked towards Brooke, "I'm glad you came," he said with a crooked smile.

"Well, you're welcome," Brooke said returning the smile.

"There's a party tonight at Tim's," Nathan began, "Do you want to come with me?"

Brooke bit her lip, "I don't really hang out with those people..."

"Come on," Nathan pleaded, "For me?" He pouted.

Brooke laughed, "Fine I'll come..."

Nathan smiled and put his arm around Brooke, "That's the spirit!"

Nathan walked into the party holding Brooke's hand. Tim came up to him and looked at Brooke, "Wow nerd you look different!"

Brooke looked down at the ground; embarrassed, "Tim, man, shut you're god damn mouth," Nathan said sternly and then led Brooke away. He got her in an empty room and looked into her eyes, "Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"No," Brooke said as she shook her head, "I can't be here anymore..."

Nathan sighed, "Tim is just Tim. He always says things that he doesn't mean..."

"But I am a nerd Nathan," Brooke exclaimed, "Just because Peyton can straighten my hair, take off my glasses, and put on my make-up doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does," Nathan said, "You took a chance to change."

A single tear rolled down Brooke's cheek, "I'm not like you Nathan. I'm not popular, and I don't have all these people that want to be with me, or who want to be me. You and I are complete opposites!"

Nathan wiped the tear from Brooke's cheek, "That's why I like you so much," he said softly.

"Why are you acting like this?" Brooke asked as she started to back up, "Why do you have this sudden interest in me?"

"Because—"Nathan began, but was cut off by Haley stumbling into the room with Tim behind her.

Haley laughed drunkenly, "Oops," she said, "Did we interrupt something?"

Brooke looked at Haley and glared, "No I was just leaving," she said, and then barged out of the room.

Haley watched her leave and looked at Nathan, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Nathan lied.

Haley pushed Tim away, "You and I are in this big room alone," she said as she made her way towards Nathan, "What could we do?" She asked mischievously.

"Stop it Hales," Nathan said sternly and walked out of the room. Nathan walked outside and saw Brooke coming back towards the house.

Brooke sighed, "I realized that I came to the party with you," she said with a small laugh, "Can I have a ride home, even though I'm mad at you?"

Nathan laughed, "Sure..."

Haley stumbled down the steps and hooked onto Peyton, "Why did you have to make her pretty?" She slurred.

Peyton laughed at Haley, "You've had one too many shots," she said as she helped Haley sit down.

"Nathan's my guy," Haley whined, "I wanted him to be my boyfriend!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Haley! Stop being a selfish little bitch!" She said and then walked away.

Haley's jaw dropped, "I am not a selfish bitch!" She exclaimed to herself.

Brooke sat quietly in the car while Nathan drove to her house, "Brooke," he began.

"Don't try to explain yourself Nathan," Brooke said quietly, "I'm a nerd and I'll always be a nerd...I don't get you."

Nathan pulled the car over and turned to face Brooke, "Why can't I just like you?" He asked loudly.

Brooke looked at him, "Why me? Why do you want to be the nerdy girl who does her homework and gets good grades?"

"Maybe I like you," Nathan pointed out.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that..."

"Why?"

"I'm not your type Nathan," Brooke answered.

Nathan cocked his brow, "Maybe my type has changed...Or maybe I don't have a type?"

"Blonde, easy, big boobs, nice body, ditzy, and did I mention easy? That's you're type of girl," Brooke said cynically.

Nathan knew she was right, "Whatever," he said and then started to drive, "You're life is just perfect..."

"Oh my god," Brooke scoffed, "My life is anything but perfect!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "You're a parent's dream child!"

Brooke felt her eyes start to water, "My parents are never around," she said in almost a whisper.

Nathan looked at her and saw the sadness in her face, "I'm sorry," he said; his voice growing calmer, "My parents aren't around either...My dad is obsessed with basketball and just pressures me all the time to be just like him. And my mom, well, my mom just doesn't care..."

"Then why do you pretend that everything's okay?" Brooke asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Everyone pretends that their life is better than it really is..."

"True," Brooke said as Nathan pulled into her driveway.

Nathan looked and saw that the driveway was empty, "Are you going to be okay...You know, alone?" He asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Brooke sighed.

Nathan looked at her and into her eyes, "I'm sorry about tonight...I really want to get to know you..."

"I don't want to get hurt," Brooke said as she looked down at her chipped nails.

Nathan entwined his hand in hers, "I won't hurt you," he said and then leaned towards her.

Brooke backed away, "No," she said.

Nathan looked down and nodded his head, and then sat back down in his sit, "Goodnight Brooke," he said.

Brooke sighed, "Thanks for the ride," she said and then got out of the car. She walked into her house and leaned against her front door, "You idiot," she said to herself.

Nathan walked into his bedroom and sighed, an instant message popped on his screen from Lucas.

**_DID YOU KISS HER?_**

Nathan rolled his eyes, and signed off. He flopped down on his bed, and looked up at his ceiling. He knew that it was just a bet, but he was feeling more for Brooke, something that he had never felt before.

Peyton walked into school and caught up with Brooke, "Hey," she said in a friendly voice.

"Hey," Brooke said with a small smile.

"You're not wearing you're glasses," Peyton pointed out, "And do I see a hint of eye shadow?" She laughed.

Brooke chuckled, "Yeah..."

Peyton looked at her in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Brooke said, "Nathan tried to kiss me last night and..."

"You turned him down?" Peyton asked.

Brooke nodded, "And now I feel stupid..."

Peyton smiled, "Don't worry; guys love it when they want something, but can't have it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Peyton exclaimed.

Brooke smiled and walked down the hall. She saw Nathan coming towards her and she grabbed his arm, "I need to talk to you..."

"Okay," Nathan said as she took him into an empty classroom, "What's up?"

Brooke sighed, "Last night was just...retarded. And well, I'm sorry for turning you down..."

Nathan shrugged, "It's cool..."

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "I want to make it up to you," she said as she walked closer towards him.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Bro—"

Brooke cut him off and kissed him passionately. Nathan ran his tongue along Brooke's bottom lip so that her mouth would open. Brooke had never kissed a guy before, but Nathan didn't notice. Nathan ran his fingers through Brooke's auburn hair, while Brooke rested her hand on Nathan's cheek.

"Miss. Davis! Mr. Scott!" They heard somebody screech.

Brooke broke the kiss and saw her algebra teacher standing there with her arms crossed and her lips pursed, "Hi," she said with a nervous laugh.

"I would never expect this from you Miss. Davis," her teacher said sternly. She looked at Nathan and glared, "Both of you get back to class!"

Nathan and Brooke walked out of the class room and busted out laughing when they were out of the teacher's view. Brooke covered her mouth, "I can't believe we just did that!"

Nathan laughed and ran his finger along Brooke's jawbone, "You're a good kisser," he said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks," Brooke said as she bit her lip, "You are too..."

Nathan kissed her cheek softly, "Congratulations Miss. Davis. You just got yelled at by a teacher for the first time," he teased.

Brooke laughed, "I think it was worth it," she said with a wink.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "Me too."

**Read and Review.**


	3. Old Habits Are Hard to Break

**Hazy Eyes**

**Old Habits Are Hard to Break**

* * *

Nathan sat up in his room and smiled as he did his homework. Brooke was definitely something else, and he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. He heard a light knock on his door, and then it opened slowly. Haley stood there smiling seductively at him, "When did you turn into a goody two-shoes?" She asked as she sprawled herself out on Nathan's bed.

"It's not that big of a deal," Nathan said; not looking up from his work.

Haley sighed thoughtfully, "Why don't we go to the beach?"

"I can't," he said simply.

"You never used to pass up those kinds of offers...Especially from me!" Haley whined.

Nathan closed his text book, "I'm going out with Brooke tonight."

"I thought that was just a bet," Haley said with jealousy dripping off her words.

Nathan took a deep breath, "It is," he lied, "So if I want to win this I have to make it believable."

Haley crawled onto Nathan's lap, "We can still have fun," she said in a hushed voice. She nibbled softly on his neck.

Nathan smirked and grasped Haley's hips, "You're right."

Brooke tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for Nathan at a local restaurant.

"Impatient much?" Peyton teased as she walked up to Brooke.

Brooke let out a small laugh, "Yeah, just a little. I'm waiting for Nathan."

Peyton nodded, "Why don't I buy you a drink while we wait?" Brooke and Peyton sat down at the bar. Peyton ordered them two drinks and positioned herself comfortably on the seat, "How late is he?"

"Half an hour," Brooke said as she looked at her watch. She drummed her fingers on the bar and then cleared her throat, "Did you and Nathan ever date?"

Peyton laughed to herself, "Once upon a time, but our relationship was just based on..." She stopped herself.

"Sex," Brooke said, "I may be a virgin, but that doesn't mean you can't say the word around me."

"Sorry," Peyton said, "I just don't want to cause tension between you and Nathan..."

Brooke smiled, "I trust him."

Peyton knew in the back of her head that Brooke was going to get hurt in the end, "Be careful," Peyton said simply.

Another hour had passed and Brooke yawned, "Maybe he forgot," she said sadly as she began to get up.

Peyton followed her outside of the restaurant, "I'm sorry Brooke..."

"You didn't do anything Peyton," Brooke said with a shrug, "I'm just hoping that the kiss the other day didn't scare him off or something..."

"Wait?" Peyton said, "Kiss?"

Brooke blushed, "Yeah, we kind of made out...I guess."

Peyton's jaw dropped, "Wow..."

"I know," Brooke said, "I couldn't believe it either, well I'll see you later," she said and then got into her car and drove off.

Peyton drove to Nathan's house and knocked on the front door. Haley answered the door wearing one of Nathan's shirts, "Peyton," she said with a big smile.

Peyton walked in the door and saw Nathan sitting at the kitchen table, "You totally blew off Brooke tonight!"

"I know," Nathan said with his head still down.

Haley skipped up to her and giggled, "We were busy...."

"Nate, that was really low," Peyton said to him.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Who cares?" She said, "It's not like the little nerd would care anyways...She's so desperate and pathetic!"

Peyton crossed her arms and turned to Haley, "She's not the one throwing herself at Nathan!" She exclaimed and then left the house.

"What the hell is her problem?" Haley scoffed when Peyton slammed the door.

Nathan pulled a sweatshirt over his head, "I got to go," he mumbled as he walked past Haley.

Peyton walked into Lucas's room and lay down beside him on his bed, "Nathan can't do this to Brooke..."

Lucas looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about, Pey?"

"She's going to get hurt," she said softly.

Lucas shrugged, "She's nothing in our world Pey. We're the popular kids, and she's just a nerdy girl who happened to get the lucky pick...Besides, why do you care anyways?"

"Because I feel bad," Peyton said, "I just don't get why you and Nathan made this stupid bet..."

Lucas kissed the top of Peyton's head, "Everything's going to be fine..."

Brooke sat in her room and watched TV while she ate popcorn. She saw her cell phone ring and saw a text from Peyton:

_I need to tell you something._

Brooke closed her phone and got up; she looked up and saw Nathan standing in her doorway. She smiled, "Hey," she said softly.

"I'm sorry about tonight," he said.

Brooke shrugged, "It's okay," she said brushing it off.

"I want to make it up to you," Nathan said as he started kissing Brooke's neck.

Brooke chuckled softly, "It's okay Nathan, really..."

Nathan grabbed Brooke's side and led her over towards the bed. Brooke sat down on the bed as Nathan kissed her hungrily. He got on top of her and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Brooke laughed nervously, "Nathan," she said warningly as she pushed his hand away from her blouse.

"What?" He asked, "Is something wrong?"

Brooke looked down and started to button herself up, "I don't want to do this..." She said looking away from him.

Nathan got up from on top of her and wiped his lips, "Okay."

"Are you mad?" Brooke asked.

Nathan shook his head, "No," he said, "I'll talk to you later..."

"You can stay," Brooke said as she got up.

Nathan turned around and looked at Brooke's pleading eyes, "I have to finish my homework, you know?"

"Oh," Brooke said biting her bottom lip, "I could help you if you want."

Nathan laughed, "It's alright...I'll talk to you later." He said and then left.

Brooke walked into school and walked straight towards her locker without looking up or anything. She got to her locker and quickly put her stuff in the locker. She looked over and saw Nathan and Haley flirting and touching each other.

Brooke walked into the library and sat by Peyton, "I have a question."

Peyton looked up, "Okay, what's up?"

"Last night," Brooke began, "Nathan wanted to have sex, but I stopped him and then he left, and this morning he's all over Haley..."

"That's just how guys are," Peyton explained.

Brooke sighed, "I wouldn't know..."

Peyton smiled weakly, "Well I do like you're outfit," she said with a comforting smile.

"Yeah?" Brooke said as she looked down at herself, "I've been dressing differently and doing my hair differently since that one night that you took me to the basketball game...Thanks."

"No problem," Peyton said.

Nathan and Lucas sat in their science class as the teacher showed them a slide show on cells, "How are things with Brooke?" Lucas whispered.

"Good," Nathan whispered back, "I'm going to win this bet..."

They both looked over at Haley and she winked at Nathan, "Not if Haley has anything to say about it," Lucas said with a laugh.

Brooke walked down the hall and felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Nathan standing there, "Hi."

"Look, about last night..." He began, "I'm sorry."

Brooke nodded, "It's okay..."

There was a silence and Nathan looked around the halls and rocked back and forth on his heels, "There's this party tonight...At Tim's."

"Okay," Brooke said with a flirty smile.

Nathan smirked, "Do you want to go with me?"

"Maybe," Brooke teased.

"Come on," Nathan pleaded, "I'll do anything!"

Brooke laughed, "Of course I'll go with you."

"Good," Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around Brooke, "I'll walk you to class."

Peyton and Haley walked down the hall, "Oh my god look at her!" Haley exclaimed as she watched Nathan and Brooke walk down the hall together, "She is turning into the biggest slut ever!"

"Afraid of a little competition, Hales?" Peyton joked.

Haley laughed sarcastically, "Nathan is my property, and every guy and girl in this school knows that."

"Chill," Peyton said as she rolled her eyes.

Haley scoffed, "If that bitch thinks that she is going to show up to Tim's party tonight then she must be mental!"

"She's probably going with Nathan."

Haley smiled mischievously to herself, "This will be fun..."

**Read and Review**


	4. Right Back Where We Started From

**Hazy Eyes**

**Right Back Where We Started From**

* * *

Nathan walked into Brooke's room and saw her putting on her make-up, "You look beautiful," Nathan said; startling Brooke a little.

Brooke smiled, "Thanks," she said as she got up, "You do too."

"I know I spent the whole day picking out this outfit," he joked.

Brooke walked towards him and kissed him on the lips, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Nathan said as he took Brooke's hand.

Lucas, Peyton, and Haley sat in Lucas's room as they got ready for the party. "I cannot believe she is actually coming," Haley whined.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Hales, all you've been talking about is Brooke and Nathan! Just let it go!"

"Yeah Haley," Lucas chimed in, "Besides it's not like the biggest player in our school actually has feelings for the chick."

Haley scoffed, "Yeah, but since Miss. Nice Girl Peyton over here made the nerd gorgeous Nathan hasn't been able to do anything without thinking about Brooke...Well, besides me," she said with a flirty giggle.

"That's disgusting," Peyton said.

Haley sighed, "I can't help what Nathan and I do in our spare time..."

"What exactly do you have planned for tonight?" Lucas asked Haley apprehensively.

Haley crossed her arms and shrugged, "I plan to create some major damage," she said with a menacing grin.

"Can't you save your mean girl shit for some other time?" Peyton asked, "It's not fair to Brooke..."

"Oh that's right," Haley said sarcastically, "You and her are, like, best friends now!"

Peyton put on her jacket, "I can't help it that the girl is actually cool if you take the time to get to know her."

"I don't have time to get to know the chick," Haley exclaimed, "I'm too busy."

Lucas looked at his watch, "As much as I love talking about Brooke, I think we should get going," he said as he walked out the door.

Peyton followed behind him closely, "Don't let Haley do anything stupid tonight," she whispered to him.

"Fine," Lucas sighed.

Brooke and Nathan walked into the house and they walked up to Tim, "Hey man," Nathan said as they pounded fists.

"Brooke and Nathan!" Tim exclaimed, "My favorite brunettes!"

Brooke chuckled lightly to herself, "We're going to get some drinks," Nathan said as he laughed along with Brooke.

They walked into the kitchen, "Tim's more drunk than usual," Brooke said as she got herself a drink.

"He always gets drunk," Nathan said, "It makes him forget that his parents are divorced."

Brooke looked down at the table, "I feel bad for him..."

"Yeah," Nathan said as he watched Tim dance on the furniture, "He won't listen to anybody so everyone has stopped trying to help him."

"I heard you're quite the drinker," Brooke said with a crooked smile.

Nathan took a sip of his drink, "Only when I want to be," he said with a wink.

"Guys!" They heard Haley squeal as she walked up to the both of them, "Hey Brookie," she said as she hugged Brooke.

Brooke looked at Nathan in confusion over Haley's shoulder, "Hi..."

"What are you guys doing?" Haley asked when the hug broke.

Nathan raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Um, drinking..."

Haley took a drink from the table, "Sounds good to me!"

"Hey guys," Peyton said as she made her way towards the group.

Brooke smiled, "Hey Peyton."

"I'll be right back," Haley said, "I'm going to get some people so that we can play a game."

Haley left, and Nathan hushed his voice, "What the hell is Haley on?"

"I don't know?" Peyton asked.

Brooke looked around the room, "She's being nice to me, but I can tell it' fake."

Peyton sighed, "Don't worry about her...She's just being Haley."

"Hey guys," Lucas said as he came up behind Peyton, "My room's getting pretty dirty Nathan," he chuckled.

Nathan glared at him, "Shut the hell up."

Peyton elbowed Lucas in the gut, "Have a drink honey," she sneered.

"Okay..." Lucas said taking the hint.

Haley, followed by a bunch of people, walked towards the group and made room on the table, "Time to play a game!" She exclaimed.

"What are we playing?" Lucas asked.

"I've never," Haley said as she took a sip of her drink to hide her smiling face.

Nathan looked down at Brooke, "Do you know how to play?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "I once played at my aunt's wedding...Granted I never took a drink."

Nathan laughed, "Let's play..."

Theresa started the game, "I've never kissed another girl."

"I have," Haley said taking a long sip of her drink. The guys cheered and the girls giggled.

Haley laughed to herself, "Okay my turn," she said giving a look to Peyton, "I've never made a bet about an unpopular freak like Brooke Davis..." She sneered.

Brooke looked at everyone around her, they were all staring. She then looked at Nathan who had his head down, "What is she talking about?" She asked Nathan softly.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Haley asked, "Nathan and Lucas made this bet, and if Nathan got you to be the most popular girl in school, and the homecoming queen then Lucas paid for his vacation, and if Nathan lost then he had to clean Lucas's room and pay for his and Peyton's vacation..."

Brooke's eyes began to water, "Is that true?" She asked Nathan.

"Of course it is," Haley said before Nathan could say anything, "Why do you think he even talked to you? He used you Brooke..."

"I have to go," Brooke said as she ran out of the house.

Nathan looked at Haley in disbelief, "What the hell was that?" He asked.

People started leaving the kitchen slowly, "She was bound to find out one of these days," Haley said nonchalantly.

"I honestly cannot believe you," Nathan said as he ran his hand along his hair.

Haley rolled her eyes, "She's nothing! God, you act like you actually liked the girl," she exclaimed.

"What if I did?" Nathan asked as he crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?" Haley said as she rested her hands on her hips, "What happened to the whole 'it's just a bet' thing?"

Nathan looked down at the ground, "Things changed..."

"Look," Haley sighed, "I didn't want her to get in between what you and I were creating...We had a beautiful relationship until she came along..."

Nathan let out a dry laugh, "We never had a relationship! And as of right now I don't want to fucking see you ever again!" He said and then walked out of the house.

Brooke lay down on her bed and started to cry. She thought about all the things that she had told Nathan, and all the kisses and hugs. They were all fake, and they were all just set up. Brooke thought she had actually found someone that cared about her as much as she cared about them, but she was wrong. She was always wrong, and she should've none from past experience that the people she love always go away in the end.

Peyton walked into Brooke's room and saw her lying on her bed, "Brooke," she said softly as she stood at the foot of her bed.

Brooke wiped her eyes and turned over to look at Peyton, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," Peyton said as she dug her hands in her pockets.

Brooke scoffed, "I thought we were friends!"

"We are..."

"You knew exactly what the bet was, and you just let me get hurt!" Brooke exclaimed as her eyes began to burn.

Peyton looked down at the ground, "I was going to tell you..."

"I feel sorry for you!" Brooke said with a dry laugh, "You might be popular and all, but you're just a fake, lonely bitch! Now, leave my house!"

Peyton's eyes began to water, so she left her room and wiped her eyes. She knew that everything was just a big mistake.

Brooke held her books closely to her chest, kind of like a protective shield. She saw Nathan sitting in the library. Brooke looked around and sat at another table. Nathan came towards her and sat across from her.

"Hey," he said trying to make conversation.

Brooke sighed, and looked down at her notes, "Please leave me alone."

"Look," Nathan said, "I never wanted it to end like this..."

"You're pathetic," Brooke said simply, "I can't believe I ever fell for all of your tricks..."

Nathan clicked his tongue, "I do like you...The kiss was real..."

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "The kiss might have been real, but what exactly do you consider reality?"

"What we had was real," Nathan said, "I care about you Brooke."

"If you cared about me then you would have never done this bet thing!" Brooke exclaimed raising her voice.

Nathan rested his head in his hands, "I was thinking straight..."

Brooke looked at him in disgust, "Is that the best you can do?"

"I know you'll probably never forgive me," Nathan began.

"You're right," Brooke said sternly, "I will never forgive you," she said as she gathered up her books, "Now, let's play a game. Let's pretend that none of this ever happened, and you can go back to the Playboy jock, and I can go back to the nerd," she said as she got up from the table.

Nathan watched her leave and Lucas walked up to him, "You lost, man."

"Not now Luke," Nathan said.

Lucas sighed, "That's what happens when you start to act like a little pussy and get you're feelings involved."

Nathan got up in Lucas's face, "I said not now!"

Lucas backed away, "Fine, man," he said in defense as he backed away from him.

Nathan walked down the halls and saw Haley coming towards him, he walked right past her, but she grabbed his arm, "Nathan," she said sweetly.

Brooke watched the two of them talk. A single, hot tear rolled down her cheek. She watched Nathan say something and Haley laugh. Peyton walked up behind Brooke and sighed, "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Brooke turned around, "Yeah...Me too."

**Read and Review.**


	5. Collide

**Hazy Eyes**

**Collide**

* * *

Brooke walked into the library and saw Haley looking through a shelf of books, "I wouldn't expect you to be in the library," Brooke said as she stood beside Haley.

Haley sighed, "Yeah, usually on the nerds and social outcasts come to the library, how pathetic!"

"You know what the good thing about being unpopular is?" Brooke asked with a dry laugh.

Haley rolled her eyes, "This should be interesting."

"People say things around me because they don't notice that I'm there, and that I'm listening. They gossip, they tell secrets, and they criticize," she said as her voice became almost a whisper, "And believe me I know all about you."

"That's a bunch of shit," Haley exclaimed.

Brooke laughed, "Oh really? Then it's not true that you slept with a 34 year old man, who happens to be a teacher here at Tree Hill?"

"You're a bitch," Haley said as she put her head down.

"Do you think you're actually going to get away with fucking up my life?" Brooke asked.

Haley's eyes began to water, "I have a reputation!"

"You know what?" Brooke said, "I'm not going to stoop down to your level..." She said and then walked away.

After school Brooke drove to Dan Scott's Motors. Her dad had totaled his new Mercedes for the second time, and of course being the worst father ever he made Brooke go in and get it.

Brooke walked into the garage and saw the Mercedes sitting there, "Hey Brooke..." She heard someone faintly say behind her.

Brooke turned around and saw Nathan standing there cleaning his hands off with a rag, "I didn't know you were a mechanic."

"I'm not," Nathan said as he looked around the shop, "I'm just helping my dad out."

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "I see...Well, you're dad called and said our Mercedes was ready."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, it's a great car..." He said as he went over to get the paperwork.

"It's my dad's baby," Brooke said with a little bit of hurt in her voice. Her dad loved that car more than anyone or anything.

Nathan walked over to her and handed her the papers, "Since we're talking down that mean that everything between us is in the past?" He asked apprehensively.

"There was never anything between us..." Brooke lied.

"I thought there was," Nathan said as he dug his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit.

Brooke sighed, "It was a bet, Nathan, remember? It didn't mean anything."

"I don't want things to end like this," Nathan pleaded.

Brooke crossed her arms, "Well life's a bitch, and you can't always get what you want!" She exclaimed.

Nathan sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but that doesn't change anything," Brooke said as she ran her hands through her hair.

Nathan watched Brooke sign the papers, "So you don't even want to be friends?"

Brooke handed Nathan the signed paper work and tried to hide her watering eyes, "We weren't ever friends Nathan so why start now?" She asked as her voice cracked. She gave Nathan one last look and got into the Mercedes, "My dad will pick up the other car," she mumbled before driving off.

Brooke sat down at the river court and strummed on her guitar, _"We've been on the run driving in the sun,"_ she sang as she strummed the guitar harder, _"Looking out for number one. California here we come, right back where we started from..."_

"Come here often?" Lucas asked as he walked over towards Brooke.

Brooke set down her guitar, "Use that pick-up line often?" She shot back.

"I know you probably hate me," Lucas pointed out.

"With a passion," Brooke added.

Lucas sighed, "Me and Nate weren't thinking straight. I mean, we're ass holes.

"Got that right," Brooke scoffed.

"Look I'm trying to apologize here," Lucas pointed out.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "And you're doing a wonderful job at it!" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Peyton told me you're a really cool person, so I feel bad that you got humiliated and hurt," Lucas said as he sat down beside Brooke.

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "I'll get over it...Now, excuse me while I go home, do some homework, beat myself up about how freakin' stupid I am, and you can go back to your perfect life, and drive your little sports car, and drink your cappuccinos."

"I drive a truck and I hate cappuccinos," Lucas said with a little laugh, "And nobody has the perfect life...I'll let you get back to your playing," Lucas said, "You sing beautifully."

_"Cause I've never felt like this before,"_ Brooke strummed, _"I'm naked... around you. Does it show? You see right through me, and I can't hide,"_ she sang as her voice got louder and angrier_, "I'm naked...around you and it feels so right..."_

Lucas walked into his room and saw Nathan cleaning up his dirty clothes from the floor and putting them into his laundry basket, "What are you doing, man?" Lucas asked.

"Cleaning your room," Nathan simply said.

Lucas sighed, "You don't have to do this..."

Nathan ignored his comment, "I lost the bet didn't I?" He asked sternly.

"I know you're pissed off at pretty much everyone right now, but the only reason I made the bet with you is because I didn't think you would actually have feelings for the chick," Lucas explained.

Nathan threw a shirt in Lucas's face, "Her name's Brooke..." He said and then left the room.

Peyton sat in her room and drew. She was listening to her latest Howie Day CD, and was feeling like shit. She looked at a picture of her, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan at Cancun. They were so happy, but Peyton couldn't feel sorry for the fact that the whole time she was pretending she was happy. The day they got to Cancun was the day her mom died. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell on her picture. It was a picture of her and Brooke with the word **COLLIDES** on it.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

Lucas sat on his bed and called Peyton, he got her voice message and sighed, "Hey Pey, its Lucas. Look, I know that you're pretty pissed about this whole Brooke thing, but you know me. I would never try to hurt someone and I would never try to hurt you. I have this bad feeling in my gut that you're pissed at me, and I'm sorry...Call me back. I love you."

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

Nathan sat at his dad's desk as he went through paperwork. He couldn't take his mind of Brooke. Nathan knew that he had never felt this way about a girl before in his life. Nathan got out his cell phone and looked at all the pictures of him and Brooke that he took. She was beautiful. Nathan smiled to himself and set his phone down so that he could just stare at her picture.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide_

Brooke sat on the swing on back porch. She had Nathan's cell phone dialed on her phone, and was considering calling him. She then looked at the letter she had gotten from a local club:

**To Brooke Davis:**

**We heard you're demo and we loved it! We'd like you to come down tomorrow night and play a little for us! Call us back, and tell us what you're decision is.**

Brooke sighed and called the local club, "Hello?" She heard someone say on the other line.

"Hi," Brooke said, "This is Brooke Davis..."

_I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind_

Lucas walked into Peyton's room, "Hey," he said.

Peyton looked over and gave him a weak smile, "Hi."

"Did you get my message?" Lucas asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah..."

Lucas walked over towards Peyton and cupped her chin in his hands, "I'm sorry about everything..."

"The day I met you I never thought you could be such a horrible person," Peyton stated.

Lucas sighed, "Peyton..."

"It's over between us Luke," Peyton said as she pulled her head away from his touch.

Lucas got up and walked to the door; he turned and looked at Peyton. She was looking away from him, and he saw a tear roll down her cheek. Lucas walked out the door...

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide_

Haley walked into Dan's office and saw Nathan sitting at his desk, "Nathan," she said.

Nathan looked up and scowled at her, "Just leave Haley..."

Haley sat down, "All I ever wanted was for us to be together...Just you and me and nobody else..."

"Save your breath," Nathan said as he gathered up his papers.

Haley looked down at the floor, "I was jealous Nathan you can't blame me for being jealous..."

"No I can't," Nathan said as he put his cell in his pocket, "But I can blame you for ruining things between Brooke and me."

Nathan got up and left the office; Haley closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. After a couple of minutes she got up and left the office.

_Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind_

Nathan walked into school and saw Peyton coming up to him, "Did you get one of these?" Peyton asked as held up a letter.

"Yeah," Nathan said pulling out the letter out of his pocket, "Are you going?"

Peyton smiled, "Of course I'm going!"

"I heard about you and Lucas," Nathan said, "I'm sorry about that..."

Peyton shrugged, "I just found out what a horrible person he really is..." She said and then walked away.

Nathan watched her leave, and then opened his note:

**Here's a ticket to my show. Tonight at 7:30. Club Zero. Brooke.**

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide_

Nathan walked down the hall and saw Brooke in the music room playing her guitar and writing down stuff on a tablet. Nathan smiled as he watched her sing and strum her guitar. Brooke looked up and saw Nathan staring at her; she cleared her throat and tried to concentrate on her music. She looked back up and saw him still staring; he smiled at her and then walked away. Brooke smiled to herself and wrote down more lyrics on her tablet.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

**Read and Review.**

**Italicized Lyric(s):** _"California" Phantom Planet  
_ _"Naked" Avril Lavigne  
"Collide" Howie Day_


	6. Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes

**Hazy Eyes**

**Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes**

* * *

Brooke sat backstage as she waited for the other acts to finish. It was about 6:45 and her hands were shaking like crazy. She didn't know if she could get up in front of all those people and sing, and she was also nervous because she didn't know whether or not Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan would show up.

She looked once more out into the audience and saw Nathan coming in and sitting down at a table in the front. Brooke secretly smiled to herself, she then saw Peyton come in and sit down next to Nathan.

"You're on in 5," the manager said to Brooke, "Are you going to be okay?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah," she said nervously, "I've just never performed in front of an audience before..."

The manager laughed and patted Brooke on the shoulder, "Good luck kid."

Brooke let out a weak smile and then looked out into the audience more, she saw Lucas come in and sit down beside Nathan. She noticed the weird looks that he and Peyton were giving each other. Her thoughts were interrupted by the clapping of the audience. It was her turn.

Brooke took a deep breath and walked out on the stage. She sat on the chair center stage and rested her guitar on her leg. She strummed the beginning chords and took a deep breath, 'Here we go Brooke,' she thought to herself.

"I wake up in the morning, put on my face, the one that's gonna' get me through another day," Brooke belted out, "Doesn't really matter, how I feel inside this life is like a game sometimes..."

Brooke looked at Nathan and watched him as he listened intensely to her words, "Then you came around me, the walls just disappeared. Nothing to surround me, or keep me from my fears I'm unprotected. See how I've opened up. Oh, you made me trust," she sang.

"Cause I've never felt like this before...I'm naked...Around you...Does it show? You see right through me and I can't hide...I'm naked...Around you...And it feels so right!"

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other, she smiled at him and he smiled back. Peyton looked down at the ground and then back up at Brooke, "I'm trying to remember why I was afraid. To be myself and let the covers fall away. Guess I never had someone like you, to help me fit...In my skin!" Brooke strummed her guitar hard and let out one last note and ended the song.

Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas all stood and clapped and whistled, "Thank you," Brooke giggled into the mic.

15 minutes later Brooke walked out from backstage and saw the three of them waiting for her, "That was amazing," Peyton said when Brooke got closer.

"Thanks," Brooke said with a grateful smile, "Thanks for coming guys."

Peyton hugged Brooke, "We're glad we did..."

Lucas rubbed Peyton's back, "How about we all go back to my house for pizza?"

"Sounds good," Peyton said as she slipped her hand into Lucas's and went outside with him.

"They're back together," Nathan said out loud.

Brooke looked at him in confusion, "They broke up?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, but I guess now they're back together...I guess, she forgave him," he hinted.

"Yeah," Brooke said softly, "Let's go."

Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas sat in Lucas's living room and ate pizza and watched a movie, "Where did you learn to play the guitar?" Lucas asked.

"My mom taught me," Brooke said.

Peyton took a bite of pizza, "Where did you learn to sing?"

"Um?" Brooke said, "I just kind of started singing one day and my nanny thought I sounded pretty good..."

"You're an amazing singer," Peyton pointed out.

Nathan rubbed Brooke's shoulder, "Yeah, she is pretty amazing..."

"I have some news to tell you guys," Brooke said, "This guy backstage asked me to be in his band...Like lead vocals or something like that," she said with a smile.

Peyton grinned, "You're kidding?"

"Nope," Brooke laughed, "And I said yes, so now I'm officially in a band!"

Nathan froze, "You're in a band?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "I leave tonight..."

"Wait?" Peyton exclaimed, "Leave?"

Brooke set her pizza down, "Yeah, they're a band from New York, and I'll have to live there if I want to be in the band."

"You're just going to pick up and leave?" Peyton asked, "What about school?"

Brooke sighed, "I'll probably attend classes in New York," she said, "This is a big chance for me and..."

Lucas handed her a drink, "Congrats Brooke, you deserve it."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks guys..." She looked at Nathan and his face was stone, "I should get packing," she said apprehensively, "Thanks for the pizza," she said and then left.

Brooke packed her stuff and heard a knock on her front door, she opened in and saw Nathan, "I thought you were the band for a second," she said, "Come in."

"You can't leave," Nathan said as he walked in, "You just can't..."

Brooke sighed and dug her hands in her pockets, "I have to go Nathan...There's nothing here for me in Tree Hill."

"Yes there is," Nathan exclaimed, "You have Peyton and Lucas...and me."

"This is a one in lifetime opportunity," Brooke said.

Nathan leaned in and kissed Brooke passionately on the lips, "Stay," he said after the kiss broke.

"I don't want to get hurt again," Brooke said with hurt in her voice.

Nathan stroked her cheek, "I promise you I will never hurt you again..."

Brooke kissed Nathan back, "I'll tell the band," she said.

Brooke and Nathan sat up in Brooke's room as she unpacked her stuff, "I can't believe I'm doing this for a guy," Brooke said with a stifled laugh.

"Did I mention thank you?" Nathan chuckled.

Brooke walked over to Nathan and kissed him on the top of the head, "You're welcome," she whispered. Brooke got on top of him and began to kiss him forcefully.

"Brooke," Nathan said softly.

"I want you to be my first," Brooke said nervously, "I want it to be now."

Nathan held Brooke, "Brooke you don't have to do this..."

"I know, I want to," Brooke said as she kissed Nathan again passionately.

Peyton lay on Lucas's couch and watched TV, "So are we back together?" Lucas said as he sat down.

"Yeah," Peyton said with a small smile.

Lucas rubbed Peyton's head, "You know that the last thing I would ever want to do is make you mad or upset you..."

"I know," Peyton said as she began to get up.

Lucas let out a deep breath, "Will you marry me Peyton?"

Peyton looked at him in disbelief, "You're kidding?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"No," Lucas said as he took her hands in his, "I love you."

Peyton's eyes began to water, "I love you too," she said as she kissed him on the lips, "But marriage? Luke, we're 17."

"I know it sounds crazy," Lucas said, "But I love you more than anything in this whole entire world, and I just want to be with you forever..."

Peyton smiled, "So will you marry me?" Lucas asked, "Give me your heart..."

"Yes," Peyton said, "I will marry you."

Lucas leaned in and kissed Peyton passionately, "I love you," he said in between kisses.

Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan sat on the beach, Nathan and Brooke held onto each other as did Lucas and Peyton.

Lucas chuckled to himself, "So guys, what's up?"

Nathan and Brooke looked at each other, "Nothing much," Brooke said and then kissed Nathan on the lips, "What about you guys?"

Peyton laughed, and looked at Lucas, "Well, Peyton and I got married," Lucas said.

Brooke and Nathan laughed, "About time," Nathan said.

"I have a feeling the rest of this year will be pretty kick ass," Peyton said as she lay on the sand.

The three of them nodded in agreement as they watched the stars above them.

And as for Haley:

"I'm pregnant," Haley said to Mr. Ladle, her 34 year old English teacher who happened to be married.

Mr. Ladle looked at Haley in disbelief, "How could this have happened?"

Haley's eyes began to water, "I don't know..."

"I can't do this," the teacher said as he gathered his stuff, "I've got a wife and a kid of my own...This was all a mistake Haley...I'm sorry," he said and then left her room.

...Karma's a bitch.

**THE END**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
